Years of Silence
by FuriaeIntus
Summary: A challenge I found on the ThirdFloorCorridor. A war can be the biggest obstacle to what a family should be. Can love survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge/contest I picked up on The Third Floor Corridor.

(Fanfiction Option #4)

For the purposes of this story, Bellatrix will be the younger sister… Bellatrix is born in 1959, as opposed to 1954. So, for this story, Bellatrix is in Severus' year, and younger than Narcissa. (Originally, Bellatrix was born in 54, and in Lucius' year. Narcissa was born in 55 or 56… Not sure with her…)

This will be Severus/Bellatrix, in case you haven't figured it out. I wanted to do this pair, because I've never seen a Sev/Bella fic before. I've seen everything else on the list. (including Fred and George/Hermione.)

Rules:  
Write a Drama/Tragedy/Romance (you may do any of these, they are all similar. However, if you only do Romance, you don't have to make it dramatic. Whatever works for you.)

Use the following ships if you do romance:  
Bellatrix/Snape  
Hermione/Malfoy  
Snape/Tonks  
Harry/Ginny  
Harry/Luna  
Ron/Hermione  
Fred or George/Hermione  
Dumbledore/McGonagall  
Snape/Hermione  
Lucius/Narcissa  
Narcissa/Snape

If you do a drama or tragedy, you may not write a story centered on the following groups:  
Snape/Malfoy  
Harry/Ron/Hermione (A story about the golden trio is too easy.)

Must be over 5000 words, and between 2 and 10 chapters….

May, 1977 – Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Graduation

Severus Snape didn't know whether to smile or frown. The conundrum seemed simple. He was graduating. Seven years of hard work, and dealing with those pain-in-the-arse idiots that called themselves the marauders, was finally over. On the other hand, he was leaving Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the only thing between he and his mother. Namely, between he and his mother forcing him to take the Dark Mark, and pledging his life to a mad man who was no more pure blooded than he was. Severus didn't care about the purity of a wizard's blood.

Honestly, he agreed with his fiancé when she ranted and raved about how mudbloods should be taken from their muggle relations at birth, and given to a Wizarding family to be raised. Muggles were a detriment, yes – but they didn't need to be eradicated. And a witch or wizard born with blood less than pure was no less a magic user than any other. It wasn't the blood that caused conflict; it was the culture the wizard was raised with.

That was another reason he wasn't so pleased about leaving Hogwarts. His fiancé, Bellatrix Black, no more wanted to serve Voldemort than he did. They just wanted to get married, and start their lives. Severus had an offer from a Potion's Master for a three-year apprenticeship. Bellatrix wanted to be a curse breaker for Gringotts. They had careers in mind, a life planned. But it wouldn't happen. Bellatrix was of "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Severus may have been ½ Prince, a family as old as the Blacks, and as pure – but he was ½ muggle.

Cygnus and Druella Black, Bellatrix's parents, wanted her to marry a family just as pure as her older sister had. Narcissa had married Lucius Malfoy. Not to mention the fact that Lucius was a faithful and dedicated servant of Voldemort. Cygnus and Druella were quite proud of their oldest daughter. Well, there had been one more Black sister, older than Narcissa. Andromeda had been disowned because she had married a muggle-born.

Bellatrix had mentioned that her father had a few men in mind, but apparently the man was going to leave it up to Voldemort. Cygnus was not, himself, a Death Eater, but he certainly encouraged his children to follow Voldemort. The older generation considered themselves to old to take up a new cause. Severus figured that Voldemort didn't force the older generation because their parents were already well established in society.

Severus gave his love a smile as she walked across the front of the room, receiving her Wizarding Certificate from Headmaster Dumbledore. He had completely ignored the Headmaster's speech. The Head Boy and Girl would give their speeches after everyone received their certificates. His own walk was fast approaching, and he still had no idea. They would have one week before they were expected to report to the Dark Lord, as he was calling himself. During that week, he and his Bella would have to come up with something…

Two weeks later – Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Severus and Bellatrix were supporting each other's weight as they knocked on Headmaster's door. Their arms stung from the fresh mark on their arms, but it was just a slight sting compared to the pain still wracking their bodies from the repeated Crucios that seemed required for new initiates. Well, new initiates and anyone who upset Voldemort. The lovers were more upset about the announcement Voldemort had made, prior to their torture.

The Dark Lord had announced to the gathered force that Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black were to be married. Voldemort had gone on to mention how much he hoped the union would bring their cause powerful and pure children. Then came the agony of the mark, and the blinding torture of the crucio curse. After the marking of the initiates, which included several others beside themselves, there was a celebration. A formal dinner party, held at Malfoy manor, to congratulate the newest Death Eaters.

Once the dinner party had died down, Voldemort had called the initiates into the Malfoy library, before they had been allowed to leave. Only Voldemort and Avery Senior were waiting for them. Avery Junior glanced at his father for only a second before dropping to his knees with the rest of him. It seemed like an eternity as Voldemort spoke to each initiate about what they wished to do. Depending on what they said, Voldemort would instruct them to carry out their plans or change them entirely. As Bellatrix was to his left, she was asked before he.

"My Lord, I was hoping to become a curse-breaker for Gringotts before I married. Does it please you, My Lord?" Severus held his breath for his love, hoping she was given the reprieve from the Dark Lord's immediate service. But it was decided that Bellatrix would be wed at the end of the month, and she would stay with her husband. As Rodolphus was part of the inner circle, Severus didn't see her going very far. When it came to him, Voldemort decided he would take the offered apprenticeship, as they seemed to be in need of Potions Masters. Of course, they were not dismissed until after another round of crucios.

They two had apparated directly to Hogsmeade, and walked to Hogwarts, still suffereing the after effects of the Unforgivable. Wrapped around one another, leaning against his doorframe, is how Albus Dumbledore found them. His immediate surprise had quickly turned to a sad disappointment that dimmed the twinkle in his eyes as the Headmaster recognized their symptoms.

"Tell me." Dumbledore asked, as he opened his office and allowed them to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Severus explained what happened that night. How their parents forced them to attend, how they were tortured, Voldemort's orders for their future. Bellatrix allowed it all to sink in before she spoke.

"Headmaster, we don't want to serve Him. He wants to kill muggles and muggle-borns. He wants to control our lives. He preaches against something that he himself is. Please Headmaster, help us." Bellatrix turned pleading eyes to the old wizard. She was cuddled against Severus' chest, and he held her tight. Dumbledore sat back in his seat, and steepled his hands together, a thoughtful expression on his face. They sat in silence as the leader of the light side (for they already knew this was a war) contemplated their fate. As Dumbledore thought, their trembling muscles calmed, and their breathing slowed.

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them, the twinkle was back. Severus held his breath, afraid the man would condemn them, as much as their parents had. Bellatrix was as stiff, tense in his arms. They had reason to be afraid.

"Well, I see two choices. I can hide you, and you both may live in isolation until he is beaten. But I do not know how long that will take. Or…" Dumbledore paused here, looking deeply into their eyes. He leaned forward, and his voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Or…you both become spies. Help us take down Tom. I have started an order to fight against him. We need spies. Do you want to hide, or do you want to help stop him?" Dumbledore leaned back and waited. Waited for them to make their decision, for them to throw their lives away by hiding, or by contributing to the effort. Dumbledore knew that either way they would be in danger of death until the day Voldemort was killed. And the prophecy was vague enough, he didn't know when that could be.

June 17 1977 – Somewhere in Greece

Severus' breath caught as he watched is love walk towards him. Today, they would be married. Only Dumbledore would know. The Grecian wizard performing the ceremony would be obliviated, and the leader of the light would keep their marriage certificate with him until the day they could announce their union to the world. His Bella was truly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Severus Snape would keep the love they shared close to his heart – for what could be years.

Bella's own breath caught as she reached the man that she loved. The only way she could be happier at that moment, would be if Voldemort were not hovering over their shoulders. She knew she'd only have one week with her new husband before he would leave for his apprenticeship, and she would leave to the Dark Lord's side. She would try to convince Voldemort to delay her "marriage" to Lestrang, hopefully she could put if off for just a little while. But now, she was just going to focus on Severus.

Dumbledore watched the children in front of him come together. The Grecian wizard was doing a lovely job with the ceremony. Dumbledore ardently prayed that the love the two before him so obviously shared would sustain his two spies. The Leader of the Light wanted nothing more for these two than for them to be able to live their lives together.

Severus and Bellatrix smiled at each other as their magic was bound together, the light from their wands shinning strong and bright. The lore surrounding the ancient hand-fasting ritual they'd decided to use mentioned that the couple's magic would bind them together, and the brighter and strong the light, the more success the newly married couple would enjoy. Unknowingly, their own thoughts mirrored their former headmaster's. They hoped that the light that had yet to ebb would keep them strong through the life they'd chosen.


	2. Chapter 2

November 13, 1979 – Somewhere on the British Isles.

Bella's heart was breaking. It had finally come. She could no longer convince Lord Voldemort to postpone the wedding he wished to take place. Today she would wed Rodolphus Lestrange. She had been able to postpone this dreaded event for long enough for her true husband to return from his apprenticeship. Thankfully though, they had managed to arrange it so that it did not appear that she had been waiting for Severus to return. He'd actually finished his apprenticeship a few months early, and Voldemort had been so pleased.

Bella had been pleased as well. She'd had just one night with her husband. Her husband of just over two years, and she had been allowed to spend their anniversary with him. They'd not risked sneaking off to often since he'd been back, but they had taken every chance they'd deemed safe enough. They'd been together last night – and it had been bittersweet, as they had been so sure it would be the last time for a long time.

Bellatrix Snape was pacing in the room they had turned into a bridal prep-room. Her mother and sister were with her, gushingly happy. They both dismissed her distressed pacing for the nervousness most brides experienced. The same nervousness she hadn't felt at all before her marriage to Severus. She just hoped that the Dark Lord would not recognize it for what it was. She wasn't as skilled in Legimency as Severus was, but she could usually hold her own. She just hoped this distress she felt wouldn't topple all her walls.

Soon enough, too soon, her father came to her. They all moved into position, waiting for the signal for the ceremony to start. Thankfully, Voldemort would be officiating – and because he was they would be performing the more modern ceremony – there would be no binding of wands, or telltale lack of light from their wands. This ceremony would not reveal that she was already married.

She didn't really hear her father's words as he escorted her to her groom. Severus was standing in as Rudolfus' best man, so it was easy to meet his eyes while still seeming to look at the groom. One look at her husband was enough to ensure them both of their love for each other, and that there would be no arguments because of this wedding. It was a fact of their life under Voldemort, and would be accepted as much.

The ceremony flew by for her, barely understood. She responded appropriately, and almost ruined everything when Voldemort added a pledge of loyalty to him before loyalty to each other right in with the vows. She almost ruined them all by giggling. But she kept her true husband in her heart and managed not to gag as Rudolfus kissed her, signaling the end of the ceremony. Then came the announcement.

"I am pleased that these two are now married. May their union bring much to our cause. Unfortunately my dear Bella, Rudolfus – your honeymoon must the postponed. I must send Bella to Romania. I wish for her to secure an alliance with the leader of the vampire community. I will also be sending Severus. I believe this will be a fitting first mission for him. Do not worry Rudolfus, when she has returned, you will have plenty of time with your new wife."

Severus and Bella both were in shock, fortunately, so they didn't jump for joy as they wanted to. A mission like this could last a long time. Rudolfus was upset, but knew better than to argue, or even voice his confusion in front of his Lord. Severus and Bellatrix both were relieved that there would not even be time for the Lestrang's to consummate their marriage. The new Potion's Master, and Voldemort's right-hand lady were to leave immediately. The vampires had sent their escort earlier than expected.

July 21, 1980 – Romania.

Bellatrix glared at the love of her life as she bore down, trying to bring their son into the world. She couldn't decide whether to hate Severus, or worship him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes during the short reprieve she had between contractions. Their son was a little over a week early, but the midwife had induced labor, because the two had to return to London in a week's time.

This trip to Romania, to speak with the Vampire Queen, Accalia, about an alliance had been Severus' first mission for Lord Voldemort, and Bellatrix had been sent along because she had already made it into Voldemort's inner circle, as his most trusted. She was the only woman that close to the Dark Lord. This mission had been a test for Severus. Where Bellatrix had gone straight into Voldemort's service, Severus had been sent to become a Potion's Master. Bellatrix had been by Voldemort's side for nearly three years, Severus had only just completed his apprenticeship.

Bellatrix clenched her teeth and gripped her husband's hand as another contraction hit. Severus wiped her face with a cool rag as he coached her breathing. They'd been at this for ten hours so far. The midwife appointed by Accalia checked her dilation, and urged her not to push just yet. Apparently, she still had a few centimeters to go before she could safely push. She relaxed again as the spine-twisting pain passed once again.

Accalia had cordially welcomed them into the vampires' midst with a promise that they would not be eaten. It had taken one meeting with them for her to figure out their game. Accalia was mad in her own way, being older than Rome would drive the purest saint insane, but she operated as if she were sane. The vampire Queen had been delighted to know that these intriguing humans were sacrificing all to defeat Riddle. To help them in their venture, she decided to play along, while offering them a haven all the while. Accalia had no trouble fooling Voldemort into believing she was indeed interested in an alliance. She'd even dragged out the "talks" when she discovered Bellatrix was pregnant.

Severus and Bellatrix decided to give the child to Albus, to place him in a safe home. Bella and Severus could not keep him – Voldemort rather fancied Bellatrix's new marriage to Rudolfus Lestrange. And he decreed it, she did it. But she and Severus had left on this mission before Rudolfus and she could consummate their new marriage. It was for their son's safety that they did this.

Another contraction hit, and this time the midwife urged her to push. She knew she was nearly breaking Severus' hands as she screamed. Soon enough, though it felt like eternity, a wail joined his mother's, letting his parents know he was distinctly unhappy about being out of the womb. Severus leaned over and kissed Bellatrix as they both watched the midwife clean their son. Pride and love filled both their faces as their son was placed on her chest.

"Adrian Arcturus Snape. Welcome my son. Though you'll only be known as this to us, we will always love you. May you one day know what we do, and that we do it for you." Bellatrix kissed her son and passed him to Severus. The new father was visible afraid to touch his son, but once the boy was in his arms Severus was calm.

"Adrian, you'll be given to James and Lily Potter. I want you to give them hell. I love you son." Severus passed his child to Accalia, who had been standing in the doorway. The vampire Queen would deliver the child to Albus herself. Albus would then go to the Potters. Lily had indeed been pregnant, but had miscarried but one month before. Albus would hold the child until his original due date, July 31st, then go to the Potter's. Albus promised to oblivate all involved, until everyone but Severus, Bellatrix, Accalia, and Albus himself just "knew" that Lily had carried to term and birthed a healthy baby boy on July 31st. Severus couldn't help but laugh that his son ended up being one of two children that could have been spoken about in the prophecy that he'd overheard.

Once the midwife healed Bellatrix, Severus pushed everyone out of the room. He intended to spend the rest of the week alone with his wife, mourning their child, before they had to return to the masks and plays they would have to act out for years to come. Severus Snape crawled into the newly cleaned bed and wrapped his arms around his silently sobbing love.

September 1, 1991. Great Hall.

Severus couldn't help but be nervous. This was the year. This was his and Bella's son's first year of school. He felt he hid his nervousness well, but he knew that Dumbledore could see it. He also felt his wife's heartache, as she stood close behind him, under an invisibility cloak. Albus had allowed her this risk, to see their son. He reached his hand back and found her's behind his chair. Both their breaths caught as Minerva led the first years into the hall. They watched for a glimpse of his black hair, of her green eyes. Watched and waited for the much revered name to be called. Held their breaths and waited for the boy-who-lived to come into view.

The name "Potter, Harry" was finally called, after what seemed like an eternity to the two parents. They watched with shining eyes as their son sat on the stool on the raised dais on the opposite side of the room. They were so surprised when their son was sorted into Gryffindor. Stunned, to say the least. They had both been Slytherins. But, it would be for the best. Most of the Slytherins' parents had raised their children to "revere the Dark Lord" and hate "the boy-who-lived." It had been a secret joy of theirs when their son had been the one spoken of in the prophecy. Either way, they knew it wasn't over. Voldemort wasn't really dead. It was the only reason they hadn't come forward. If they had been convinced that Tom had really died, then they would have come forward with their marriage and claimed their son.

Later that night, they were in Severus' quarters just lying in front of the fire, enjoying just being in each other's arms. Since Adrian had been born, and they had left the Vampire Queen's home, they'd been able to just be together very little. The times they could steal had been few and far between. For eleven years they'd continued the play as if it were real. Bella remained with Lestrange, and Severus remained alone at his post as Potion's Master of Hogwarts. They stole moments when Lestrange was off doing some whore or another, or searching for a way to bring Voldemort back. Avery, Lestrange, and Pettigrew were the ones who steadily searched for their "Dark Lord." Severus would be able to slip right back into his role as spy if they ever found a way. After all, he didn't abandon his post. Bella would be able to do the same, because her "husband" was one searching. All Bella had to do was maintain that she made sure people never looked in their direction, so that Rudolfus could search unimpeded.

"I wish I would be able to treat him as Adrian, wish I could claim him as my son, our son. But Pettigrew and Lestrang grow closer with each passing day. Soon they'll have a way, and soon the war will start again. All I can do is protect our son."

"While treating him with contempt, as Voldemort would expect a faithful servant to do. I know my love. I wish I didn't have to tolerate Rudolfus' touch, wish that I could just return to you each night. But we must carry on as we always have." Here, Bellatrix Snape (for that was the name closest to her heart) paused. "I fear I may go insane before we are free my love. Will you remember me always as I once was?" Severus tightened his arms around his wife and placed a kiss on her temple.

"You are now, and will always be the woman I married, the mother of my son. If you fall into insanity, then I will be there to pull you back out. We will be free My Bella. One day." With that, Severus set to sooth the pain in their souls.


	3. Chapter 3

December, 1999

Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange stood on either side of the Dark Lord. They were what was left of the inner circle, after three years of fast pace intensive war. Once Severus had fulfilled his vow to Narcissa, and then returned Draco to his frantic mother, he had reported to the Dark Lord. Thomas Riddle had been beyond pleased with Severus. Apparently, Voldemort had been worried about the Half-Blood Prince's loyalties. Bellatrix, Narcissa, nor Severus had told him about the Unbreakable Vow. Lord Voldemort had thought that Severus had stepped in on his own accord when Draco failed. The Dark Lord had though Severus had done the job out of loyalty to him, because Severus hadn't wanted to give his Lord another failure.

Draco had only escaped being killed for his failure because he was the only Malfoy left. However, the boy was punished. Draco Malfoy was now blind, and totally dependent on his mother. It was that reason that the Malfoys were not in the throne room, awaiting the approaching Harry Potter and his little merry band. Severus knew that for the past three years Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginivera Weasley had been traveling the globe, searching for the remaining horacrux. Apparently, they had located the last and final one.

And now, the "Savior of the Wizarding World" was nearly on the doorstep of Voldemort's headquarters. The time had finally come. Very soon, the Dark Lord would be killed and he and Bellatrix would finally be free. Although they both considered that fact little consolation. Because of what they had been forced to do, their son would always hate them.

The scant eighty or so Death Eaters left all looked towards the entry doors to the throne room. Potter's footfalls were thunderous as they approached. Every Death Eater in that room knew they were dead, they knew that Potter and his friends would kill them all. Only Voldemort "knew" differently. Voldemort thought he knew that he would defeat Potter. Only Voldemort was still confident in his own success. Because of that, he spoke.

"My faithful followers. Reckoning is at hand. Today, I will defeat Potter, and we will win this war. We will win the Wizarding World." With that, the doors before them burst open. Voldemort stood and glided away from his 'throne.' As Voldemort and Harry walked towards each other the air was thick with decades of tension. Even the fates held their breaths. As the two stopped a dueling distance apart, Severus and Bellatrix leapt into silent action.

The Savior's parents worked the outer perimeter of the room, silently killing those too mad to be redeemed, and silencing and binding those who could, perhaps one day, redeem themselves in the eyes of Merlin and the Ancient Gods. They both were thankful that their son and his friends were too involved in the words being traded. Actually, everyone but they were listening intently. Once they two had disabled enough Death Eaters they weren't worried about Harry's friends being overpowered once the battle started, they returned to their "posts" on either side of the "throne," and turned their attention to the confrontation. They watched carefully, their sweaty and trembling hands clasped behind the high backed throne.

"…kill your friends too, Potter? Shall I make you watch as my two most faithful spill you're girlfriend's blood? I trust you know my favorites? Severus and Bellatrix?" Both mentioned couldn't help a cringe. Sure, they'd spent twenty years hiding behind masks of service and loyalty to the darkest lord since Grindewald, but the end was so near and their breaths so short they didn't have the strength to keep those masks up. Voldemort didn't look back, sure in his faith, but Harry and his friends noticed the twin grimaces. For the first time Harry saw the pain in their eyes, the pure hatred their frames held when looking at Voldemort. And Harry noticed the prone bodies laying about the room. The slight smug look Harry'd held before now increased.

"Look around you, Voldie. Yeah, Snape and Lestrange are sooo loyal. Loyal enough they took out half of your quite pathetic force. My friends can easily handle the leftovers. That leaves you and me Tom. Just you and me, as it always should have been." With that, and a rather enraged yell from Tom, Harry Potter lifted his wand and started the duel.

Harry lowered himself to the ground and threw a cutting hex at Voldemort, rolling out of the way of a burning hex. His goal for the moment was just to distract. Harry needed to keep Voldemort occupied while the others dispatched the remaining Death Eaters, and set themselves up for the spell they needed to perform to destroy Voldemort and the Last Horacrux. It was nearly time. Harry did his part, keeping Voldemort to busy to realize what was going on. Hopefully, his friends – his family – would be able to set up the barrier before Voldemort knew what was going on.

While the battle was happening, Severus and Bella were busy sending those not killed to where Minerva had an Auror's squad waiting on standby to take care of them. Severus and Bellatrix both were whirlwinds, and along side their son's best friends, the remaining Deatheaters were taken care of in short order. Once it was all done, the three friends turned their wands towards them. Severus and Bellatrix simply moved into each other's arms. Just before Severus activated the portkey to get them both out of there, he yelled out the words he'd been wanting to say for years.

"Thank you for taking care of our son."

Split second later. Hogwart's highest tower.

Severus and Bellatrix landed just as they had left, in each other's arms. They stood on top of the very tower where Severus had first proposed to her, twenty three years ago. Their eyes were closed and their foreheads touched as they held each other. They waited because they were absolutely sure they would know when it was over. They would feel when Voldemort died. And they braced themselves for the pain they knew would come. Because when the curse had bounce off of their son eighteen years before, they'd felt pain. They knew the pain they felt then would be nothing compared to now.

Minutes passed, as they held each other and just breathed. The minutes turned into an hour, perhaps more, when they felt the slow buildup of magic that was tearing their so called "master" apart. Then they felt Tom Riddle's final heart beat, and their bodies exploded in pain. They both fell to the ground and just held on, trying to just survive this pain that was so much worse than any crucio they'd endured throughout the years.

The pain slowly – so slowly left their bodies. The checked their arms, where the cursed mark had been put so long ago, and their hearts rose in their throat when there was just unblemished skin. To weak to celebrate as they wished, they just closer to each other and savored this new taste of freedom. Voldemort was gone. Rudolfus Lestrange had been killed not long after their son had started his quest for the Horacrux. They were truly free. They wouldn't be going to Askaban – Not with Minerva to vouch for them. The only thing left for them to do was to find their son and explain. They were not expecting anything from Harry Potter. They just wanted him to know who they were, and what they had done for him. They just wanted him to know that he had been loved all his life.

Two months later. Prince Estate.

The Wizarding world had been one long continuous party since Voldemort had been killed. Severus and Bellatrix had simply hidden themselves away at his mother's family's home. There was no use for them to be out looking for their son. Harry Potter had, along with his friends, disappeared before the aurors arrived at the Riddle mansion, to confirm that Tom Riddle was truly dead. So, for two months, Severus and Bellatrix Snape were enjoying just being married, something they should have been able to do years ago. They worried about their son, he was always in their thoughts, but they knew he was alive. And they knew he'd show up again when he was ready.

During dinner one night, they received a floo call, from someone they'd not spoken to in many years. The Vampire Queen, Accalia appeared in their fire, calling out to them. They knelt before the fire together, and bowed their heads to the queen, before looking up and waiting for what she had to say.

"It has been a long time Sev, Bella. It is good to see that you both survived the war. I have been told that many of the Deatheaters didn't survive the pain of Tom's death."

"We are happy to see you as well Accalia. We had not known that the news had traveled so far as Romania."

"Oh yes. But only because I harbor a unique group of humans who came to me for help, much the way you two did. About a year ago this young man appeared on my doorstep with his little family. He held a letter Albus had written and attached to the last horacrux when he hid the thing. You're son was a very confused individual when he came to me. Because I remembered him as an infant, because I remember his parents who were giving so much to make sure he could live, I took he and his into my home with the same promise I gave the two of you. Adrian has grown to a fine young man."

Bella and Severus rocked back onto their heels, stunned at the Vampire Queen's words. Their son had found his way to his birth place? Their son knew who they were, and had when they'd gone to that battle? Bella was the one to speak. "You mean, he knew? He knew when he confronted Tom? He's known for a year that we are his parents? How did he react Accalia?" Accalia chuckled at the two earnest humans.

"At first he did not believe. But when I told him of the two young humans sacrificing their own lives, even their own son so that the side of the Light could have just a little bit more of an advantage, he settled down. It took him a while to get past your treatment of him Sev. And it is still hard for him to think that his mother killed his godfather. But he has come to accept that you both were spies for Albus, and comes closer to accepting that you did everything for him."

"Why are you calling us Accalia? Does he want to see us? Or has he asked you to tell us to stay away?" Severus' tone was as clear and as fragile as crystal.

"Actually my dears. I wanted to tell you that he now uses the name you gave him. He has even asked his friends to call him Adrian." The Vampire Queen paused here, a soft and pleased smile on her face. "He as even asked little Ginivera to marry him – Adrian Arcturus Snape. Both couples plan their weddings for the summer, and I've gladly volunteered to host the weddings. I'm calling you because Ginivera wants to get to know her future in-laws. She says Adrian will as well, whether he likes it or not. You're son certainly picked a fiery one."

Severus held his wife close as tears ran down their faces. "Are we to come through today?"

Accalia nodded happily, and for a moment she looked like nothing more than an innocent child. "This very minute even. You don't have to bring anything – everything will be taken care of here. Come see your son my dears."

Bella let out a half-sob/half-laugh. With a wave of his wand, Severus extinguished the lights and locked the doors. He waited until Accalia had moved before helping his wife up. They grabbed floo powder and called out their destination. "Accalia's office, Lar de Sangue, Romania."

It was the end. They had made it to the day they prayed for. Voldemort was dead, they were still together – even more in love than they ever thought possible. And in the end, they would have their son. They were free. They were what they had worked for. They just were.

Oh. Lar de Sangue Home of Blood (Portuguese)


End file.
